


Jotun Attention

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [92]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When the Crown Prince of Jotunheim demanded there should be a cultural and intellectual exchange as part of the very lucrative trade deal with Earth, everyone was all for it. When he suggested that a Jotun stay on Earth and a human stay on Jotunheim, the ambassadors were a little more wary, but they couldn’t say they were worried for a human’s safety without offending the prince, so they agreed.





	Jotun Attention

**Author's Note:**

> To all my faithful readers and commentors. I have twisted/sprained my ankle and my plans to reply to comment and post will slow down a bit because of it.
> 
> I post this, solely to give the heads up. I will get to all outstanding replies just... not for a while ^^;;

When the Crown Prince of Jotunheim demanded there should be a cultural and intellectual exchange as part of the very lucrative trade deal with Earth, everyone was all for it. When he suggested that a Jotun stay on Earth and a human stay on Jotunheim, the ambassadors were a little more wary, but they couldn’t say they were worried for a human’s safety without offending the prince, so they agreed.

When the Crown Prince grinned and demanded that the only mortal he wanted was Anthony Stark, everyone became a little more unhappy and concerned about the arrangement.

Prince Loki, however, would not take no for an answer. It took a little less than two weeks for Tony to pack his bags and end up with an express teleport to... snow. A _lot_ of snow. And a biting chill that had him shivering despite his very thick winter clothing.

The prince wasn’t there to greet him which didn’t surprise Tony. They rarely spoke around people. Loki preferred to sneak into places he didn't belong; filled with snark, arrogance and no regard to the rules. It was kind of why Tony liked him - well, that and the razor-sharp intellect and the magic and space technology he was offering.

He was taken to an elegantly decorated room in the castle made of stone and ice. It was surprisingly warm and he could see his guard getting uncomfortable by the heat. He dismissed the man who told him someone would come to collect him in an hour to attend a royal gathering to welcome him to Jotunheim.

The Jotun’s were hospitable they just did things a little backwards. Tony didn’t care as long as he survived and got his hands on all the answers he could twist out of people. He was actually rather looking forward to his extended stay on the planet. He was going to miss JARVIS, his friends and the ‘bots, but sacrifices had to be made in the pursuit of science.

It was as he was unpacking his clothes that a voice announced, making him jump half a foot. “I rather like the sight of you in my castle.”

Tony glared over his shoulder at the smirking prince.

It was another thing he’d learnt about Loki, the mage could teleport anywhere. He liked to take great advantage of that by startling Tony every time he was on Earth. Sometimes he would even send clones to meetings rather than leave Tony’s lab.

Tony would tell anyone that asked that they just liked picking each other’s brains for information about their respective worlds and technology. It wasn’t in any way an attraction to each other, nope, not at all. The guy had horns, blue skin, claws, ran cold, wore a ridiculous amount of gold as well as a feathered cape and tight shimmering black pants. Tony was _not_ finding that ridiculously intriguing and attractive or anything. 

Damn it.

“Well, that’s probably a good thing,” Tony remarked, turning away from the mage and not giving Loki his complete attention. It was the one thing, if nothing else, that Loki couldn’t stand. “You did kind of barter me into living here for six months.”

“Mm,” Loki hummed and Tony could hear him walking closer. “Six months without you being taken away by others on Midgard. It is a very pleasing thing.”

Tony stilled. Okay, he’d always kind of wondered, but he’d dismissed it. He thought the guy couldn’t _possibly_ be so selfish and petulant as to... 

“Did you really just send one of your subjects to Earth and trade extra resources at a marked down price in order to get my _undivided attention?_ ”

Loki had come to stand beside him, curiously picking up some of the tools Tony had brought and examining them. He did pause to look over at Tony and give him a sly and entirely satisfied smile. “I like you, Anthony Stark. I always make sure to gain what I want.”

Tony blinked. “Wait. Are you implying...?”

“That I wish to copulate with you?” Loki’s red eyes were very heated as they dragged over Tony like a delicacy. “Very much so.” His gaze came back to hold Tony’s. “I have every intention of seducing you, my bright little mortal.” 

Loki’s smile turned wolfish as Tony tried not to gape at him. Loki just stepped closer, dropping Tony’s tools back into his suitcase and stopping when there was barely a breath between them. The chill of Loki made Tony shiver and he had to tilt up his head to be able to hold the taller man’s gaze.

“I will enjoy giving you the _full_ extent of my hospitality, Anthony,” Loki all but purred and for a moment, Tony swore he was going to be kissed - but Loki raised his hands instead, dropping a loose leather cord around Tony’s neck.

It made him startle and step back from Loki. He looked down at the green crystal that now rested against his chest. When he looked back at Loki, the prince seemed incredibly pleased. 

“As long as you wear my token,” Loki told him, “no other will dare to approach you.” 

“You mean flirt with me,” Tony summarised.

“Quite,” the prince agreed, still looking smug. He also gave Tony a small nod of his head. It was the same formal gesture he always parted with; “Until the feast in your honour, Anthony.”

Tony didn’t even get a chance to speak before the Jotun was disappearing in a swirl of green. It made Tony let out a heavy sigh. He also reached down and picked up the crystal, examining it curiously. He tried and failed not to be both amused and flattered by the lengths an alien prince would go just to get his attention. 

It certainly meant the next six months were going to be interesting, and Tony couldn’t say that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> And then of course, Loki wins over his not-so-stubborn human within the week. They're courting within two and Loki gets even more possessive of Tony until the mortal agrees to become _im_ mortal and marry him and then, happy ending!
> 
> (also, please see the above notes regarding a lack of comment replies for a little while)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Human Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806748) by [Iris14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris14/pseuds/Iris14)




End file.
